Power Rangers: Super Megaforce: Troy and Emma's Christmas Adventure
by DragonKing19
Summary: When Prince Vekar takes over the North Pole it is up to Troy and Emma to save it while the other Rangers are dealing with a problem in the city
1. The Prince's Plan

Power Rangers: Super Megaforce: Troy and Emma's Christmas Adventure

Chapter 1: The Evil Prince's Plan

By DragonKing19

**HELLO AND WELCOME TO MY NEW FIC!**

**THIS IS A POWER RANGERS SUPER MEGAFORCE CHRISTMAS FIC!**

**THIS IS MY FIRST CHRISTMAS FIC!**

**THIS WILL BE GREAT!**

**ANYWAY HERE IS CHAPTER 1!**

* * *

><p>We go to the Armada Lair Ship and we see Prince Vekar watching the humans decorating for Christmas.<p>

"Look at all of this, preparing for one of their human holidays." said Vekar.

He groaned.

"Its pathetic." He said.

Damaras saw this.

"Pretty lame holiday, it's not like anyone could just use it to their advantage." said Damaras.

Prince Vekar then saw Santas.

'And this guy Santa." He said. "Whats with him?"

"Some guy who brings joy to everyone on Christmas. But he doesn't even exist." said Damaras.

Levira came in.

"If your talking about Santa he does." She said.

"No he doesn't. Parent's just say that stuff to their kids all the time." said Damaras.

"Ah but he does. I tracked his signature to the North Pole." Levira said.

Vekar thought about something.

"That's it. We will take over the North Pole, Santa's work shop and force him to make toys for evil." He said.

Levira smiled.

"And I may have a monster to help." She said.

"Oh, no fair." said Damaras, "I was going to come up with that plan."

"Yeah well I did first." Vekar said and walked to Damaras mad.

He pulled out a mop and bucket and gave it to Damaras.

"Mop up the dungeon." said Vekar.

Damaras groaned and walked away.

Vekar turned to Levira.

"Get the monster ready for the north pole." said Vekar.

The Green Girl smiled.

"Yes sir." She said.

"And get us Hot Coco." He ordered.

"Yes sir." said Levira.

She left.

Vekar turned to the screen.

"Watch yourself Santa, there's a new father Christmas in town." said Vekar.

He then laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>THERE YA ALL GO!<strong>

**MORE SOON!**

**READ REVIEW AND SUGGEAT!**

**DRAGONKING19 OVER AND OUT!**


	2. Troy and Emma

Power Rangers: Super Megaforce: Troy and Emma's Christmas Adventure

Chapter 2: Troy and Emma

**HELLO AND WELCOME TO CHAPTER 2!**

**THIS IS WHERE TROY AND EMMA COME IN!**

**ANYWAY HERE IS CHAPTER 2!**

* * *

><p>We go to Harwood County and we see Troy and Emma Christmas Shopping.<p>

Troy was in his usual clothes and has a red scarf and red winter hat.

Emma was also in a White Turtleneck Shirt, her usual denim jacket, punk long pants and brown leather boots. She was also in a Pink Scarf and a ink Winter Hat.

They were about to enter a Starbucks.

Troy smiled.

"Man this Christmas shopping is getting crowded." Troy said.

Emma smiled.

"You're telling me." said Emma.

"And it's cold." said Troy.

"Hope it snows." Emma said.

"Same here." said Troy, "But not blizzard like."

Troy then looks outside.

"Plus it is snowing." He said.

Emma looked outside as well.

"Sure is." She said. "Lets hope the Armada does not attack."

"Amen." said Troy.

The two looked at each other.

"So what did you get Gia?" He asked.

Emma thought about it.

"That a surprise. Same with the others and you." She said. "What about you?"

"Well, that would be telling." said Troy.

The two entered Starbucks.

They saw a very long line.

"Yikes." said Troy.

"I know." Emma said and looked up. "Troy look."

Troy looked up and saw a Mistletoe.

"Eh, might as well. Holiday spirit." said Troy.

Emma smiled.

"Your right." She said. 

* * *

><p><strong>THERE YA ALL GO!<strong>

**MORE SOON!**

**READ REVIEW AND SUGGEST!**

**DRAGONKING19 OVER AND OUT!**


	3. North Pole Take Over

Power Rangers: Super Megaforce: Troy and Emma's Christmas Adventure

Chapter 3: North Pole Take Over

**HELLO AND WELCOME TO CHAPTER 3!**

**THIS IS WHERE TRTHE NORTH POLE AND TWO MONSTERS COME IN!**

**ANYWAY HERE IS CHAPTER 3!**

* * *

><p>At the North Pole Santa and his elves were getting ready for Christmas.<p>

"Ho, ho, ho." said Santa.

One of the elves had ear buds on.

"I hate it when he does that." said the elf.

Santa smiled and sees the Toys.

"So Number 1 how are the toys coming?" Santa asked one of his elves.

"They're doing great." said the elf.

The Elves were making lots of toys of different stuff.

They were making Bicycles, stuffed bears, action figures, dolls, and skateboards.

There were also Power Rangers Toys, GI Joe Toys, Transformers Toys and Lots more.

"Keep working, we've got a deadline to meet." said Santa.

"RIGHT!" The Elves said

"Let's just hope nothing bad happens right now." said Santa.

"Like last time." The African American Elf said.

An explosion was heard outside.

Everyone was shocked.

"What was that?" said one of the elves.

"A bomb?" said another elf.

However Instead of a Bomb X-Borgs and Two Monsters came in

One was a reindeer like monster with a glowing red nose, very big antlers, and antler clubs.

The other was a Monster that looks like Kurushimemasu Org and he has a Christmas Tree Lance with a Purple Christmas Star on it.

The elves became scared.

"INTRUDERS!" yelled the elves.

"We are here on Orders of the Armada." The Evil Christmas Monster said.

"Yeah." The Evil Raindeer Monster said.

The monsters looked at Santa and the Elves.

"Prince Vekar is taking over." said the Reindeer.

Santa is shocked.

"I heard of him. He and his brother are on the Naughty List." said Santa.

"Where?" said the Christmas monster.

"I'd need a computer to find that out." Santa said before zooming away from his face, revealing that he's got a laptop, "Fortunately, I have one right here."

He started typing their names down.

"3290 and 3291." said Santa.

Everyone was shocked.

"Now that's just mean." said the reindeer monster.

Just them Vekar appeared.

"Okay, I'm taking over Fat Boy." said Vekar.

Santa became mad.

"Hey, I'm not fat, I'm big boned." said Santa.

The Prince smirked.

"TIE THEM UP!" He shouted.

The X-Borgs grabbed some rope and tied up Santa and the elves.

Santa is shocked.

"You can't do this to me." said Santa.

"Yes I can. To start, everyone is to make dangerous weapons." said Vekar.

The Elves ate shocked.

"But we only make toys." One said.

"Not in this workshop." said Vekar.

He laughs.

He then removes Santa's outfit till he's in nothing but white boxers with red hearts on them.

"NOW TAKE THEM AWAY!" He shouted.

The minions grabbed Santa and the elves before walking off.

Vekar laughed.

"CHRISTMAS IS MINE!" He shouted.

He continued to laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>THERE YA ALL GO!<strong>

**MORE SOON!**

**READ REVIEW AND SUGGEST!**

**DRAGONKING19 OVER AND OUT!**


	4. The Snow Ball Fight

Power Rangers: Super Megaforce: Troy and Emma's Christmas Adventure

Chapter 4: The Snow Ball Fight

**HELLO AND MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL!**

**WELCOME TO A NEW CHAPTER OF MY MEGAFORCE CHRISTMAS FIC!**

**THIS IS GOING GREAT!**

**THIS IS WHERE TROY AND EMMA GET INTO A SNOW BALL FIGHT!**

**ALSO I DONT KNOW IF IT DOES SNOW WHERE THE SETTING FOR MEGAFORCE IS SO BEAR WITH ME!**

**ANYWAY HERE IS CHAPTER 4:**

* * *

><p>Back in the City after Troy and Emma got their hot drinks the two were walking together in the park and enjoying the holidays and with the gifts wrapped.<p>

"I tell ya Emma the best part of the Holidays is spending it with my family." Troy said.

Emma smiled.

"Not to mention the snow." She said and went ahead.

Troy smiled, put his gifts down and picked up a snow ball.

"And the Snow Ball Fights." He said.

He then threw a Snow Ball at Emma's back of her denim jacket shocking her and looked at Troy.

"Troy." She said.

Troy laughed.

Emma smirked.

"Oh its on." She said, placed her gifts down and picked up and picked up a snow ball and threw it.

The Snow Ball its Troy and he smiled.

"Bring it Emma." He said.

Troy picked up another snow ball and threw it at Emma.

But she dodged it and Emma picked up another Snow Ball and threw it at her best male friend

The Snow Ball hits Troy and he laughed and picks up another Snow Ball and threw it.

It hits Emma and she smirked and ran and tackled Troy.

The two fell in the snow and laughed.

"That was fun." Troy said.

"I know." Emma said.

The two smiled and looked at each other.

"Your beautiful in the snow." Troy said.

Emma was shocked and blushed.

"Thanks Troy." She said.

Troy smiled.

"No problem." He said. "Lets get going. We have to decorate for the Christmas Party at the Command Center."

Emma smiled.

"Right" She said.

With they they picked up their gifts and went off.

* * *

><p><strong>THERE YA ALL GO!<strong>

**MORE SOON!**

**READ REVIEW AND SUGGEST!**

**DRAGONKING19 OVER AND OUT!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


	5. The Command Center

Power Rangers: Super Megaforce: Troy and Emma's Christmas Adventure

Chapter 5: The Command Center

**HELLO AND WELCOME TO CHAPTER 5 OF MY CHRISTMAS FIC!**

**I HOPE YOU ALL HAD A VERY MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL AND I HOPE YOU ALL HAD A GREAT CHRISTMAS!**

**THIS IS CHAPTER 5!**

**THIS IS WHERE THE COMMAND CENTER!**

**ANYWAY HERE IS CHAPTER 5:**

* * *

><p>We go to the Command Center and we see that it is decorated in Christmas stuff.<p>

There is a tree, decorations, a mistletoe toe, fake snow, a punch bowl, Christmas Shaped Cookies, Snow Cheese Balls and Other Stuff.

Gia was in her everyday clothes, Jake was in his everyday clothes, Noah was in his everyday clothes and Orion was in his everyday clothes.

Orion was confused.

"I still don't get this whole Christmas thing." Orion said.

Jake looked at Orion.

"It is a great Holiday." Jake said. "It is a time to think of others and spend time with your family."

"Yeah and there are great Christmas songs and movies." Gia said. "I really like Let it Go from Frozen."

"And there is Santa Clause. He gives gifts to good boy and girls and coal to bad kids." Noah said.

Orion smiled.

"Well I cant wait." He said.

Tensou looked at his friends.

"This party will be great. But I am worried that something has happened to the North Pole." The Robot said.

Gosei was also worried.

"Yes I detect that something has happened to the North Pole." Gosei said. "We must see."

Soon the Rangers looked at the screens and are shocked to see what was happening.

X Borgs are forcing Elves to make evil toys and some X Borgs were making them as well.

They also see Santa captured and gagged.

"Oh no The Armada has taken over the North Pole." Gia said shocked.

"This is bad." Noah said.

"I know." Jake said mad. "Cant the Armada take a break?" He asked.

Just the Troy and Emma came and saw the mad looks on their friends.

"Whats wrong guys?" Emma asked.

"The North Pole has been taken over by the Armada." Gia said.

Noah is shocked to see what is happening.

"And two monsters are attacking the city." He said.

And it was true the two Christmas monsters were attacking the city.

The Rangers are shocked.

"Oh man we have to stop them." Noah said.

Troy looked at his friends.

"Guys Emma and I will go to the North Pole while you all deal with the monsters." Troy said.

Emma smiled.

"No seance leaving the city to be defenseless." Emma said.

"Right." Gia, Jake, Noah and Orion said.

"Lets go." Troy said.

"RIGHT!" The Rangers said.

With that they left.

* * *

><p><strong>THERE YA ALL GO!<strong>

**MORE SOON!**

**READ REVIEW AND SUGGEST!**

**DRAGONKING19 OVER AND OUT!**


End file.
